Flipping Hamburgers
by TheOne3
Summary: First Fanfic Ever! Welcome to Dan's and Ken's hamburger place! Dan tries to please his first customer. Please read and review. Better Fanfic coming up dudes. Wait for tis arrival.
1. Default Chapter

Flipping Hamburgers

By TheOne

Flipping Hamburgers is written by TheOne and characters are from Capcom.

Ha Ha!

Ken and Dan decide to take a job for once at Fast Hamburgers, a nearby fast food store.

Ken:Hmm.. There seems to be no customers today, Dan.

(Dan is in the corner of the Fast Hamburgers stuffing double cheese and meat burgers.)

Ken:Dan you idiot! Your wasting them.

Dan:Wasting what?

Ken: Never mind. Look here comes a customer! Get ready Dan.

*Ken goes back and starts to grill the meat with his firball.

Bob:Hi, I would like to order a Hambur-

*Dan cut him short.

  
Dan:Sorry, we are out of hamburgers right now. We've got som fresh hotdogs ready for you if you'd like.

Bob:Alright, I'll have two hot do-

*Dan cut him short again.

Dan:I am sorry it seems we are out of hot dogs right now. But we have some back up. Would you like my hot dog?

Bob: Umm.. No thank you! Then I'll have some coke, please.

Dan:I'm sorry but were are out of coke. But we do have some apple juice left! Care for some?

Bob:Maybe next time! Ill go now.

*Bob starts to leave.

Dan:Oh sir! We have some burgers ready!

Bob:Alright! I'll have some thank you!

Dan:My apologies! I ate em. 

Bob: You are such an @$$whole!

Dan: If you will use bad language here, you might as well spell it correctly. 

We have some hamburgers ready for real this time.

Bob:This better not be a trick.

Dan:I've got em all ready to go.

*Dan hands over the bag.

Dan:Thank you for eating here!

*Bob get home and looks in his bag. There is a piece of ham and some Miss Baird's bread in it. With a bottle filled what looked like apple juice. There was also a hot dog with what looked like a weenie. Finally, there was dessert, brownies. Guess what they were? But Bob, not noticing what they really were, ate it happily.

Back at the fast food place.

Ken:So did you serve the customer well?

Dan:Ya. It wasn't hard.

*Dan grinned……………………………….....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................that's all.

Stay tuned and prepare for what Dan does to his second customer.


	2. Dan's Second Customer

Flipping Hamburgers

Chapter 2 Second customer, second mayhem.

Ken: So did you serve the customer well?

Dan: I think…heheehee.

Ken: I'll go make some more hamburgers.

Dan: And I'll have more fun. (snicker)

Ken: What was that?

Dan: Nothing.

Ken: But you said something.

Dan: No I didn't.

Ken: Then what did you say?

Dan: I didn't say anything.

Ken: Are you sure?

Dan: Yah. Hey you know, that I'm in that new fanfic Street Fighter Island? And it's much funnier than this one.

Ken: Okay.

Dan: Thanx for hearing me.

Ken: No Prob.

* A fat lady comes in.

Let's get ready to RUMBLE!!!!!!!!!!

F. Lady: I would like a-

*She got cut short.

Dan: Some exercise?

F. Lady: No. I would like-

Dan: Some Slimfast?

F.Lady: Of course not.

Dan: Looks like you'll need it though.

F.Lady: Excuse me?

Dan: Alright. So what'll you have?

F.Lady: I'll have some-

Dan: A fat boyfriend?

F.Lady: No! I'm leaving this dump.

Dan: Oh Fat MOMMA. Sorry for the incovenience. Here I'll give all this for 5 bucks.

F.Lady: I should say so.

Dan: Oh yeah, I forgot. You'll also need..never mind.HeeHee!

*The Fat LADY leaves and looks in her bag and finds some "apple juice". Eh hem. Some slim fast. Some weights. In her burger a paper reads, burn some fat. It also contains, a book called "How to hook up with men even though you are humongously chubby." She is enraged. She comes back in after drinking some of her "apple juice". 

Fat lady: Is this a joke. I've got a problem with-

Dan: I figured that out when I first saw you.

F.Lady: Well at least I don't wear pink!

Dan: Was that a threat or what? You gonna hit me with that fat of yours.

*The fat lady starts to sob.

Ding!Ding! Match is over pepoes! Dan is claimed the winner!!!

Dan: Oshyaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stay tuned for what's next for the next customer. Please read and Review! Tell me if you liked it or not.

No offense to anybody out there who got hurt. Sorry if I did. This was all Dan's fault anyway, but I take most of the situation. I am sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings with this story. I don't mean to hurt anybody. I just wanna cheer people when they read this.


End file.
